Belle Vie
by PixieKira
Summary: A/U SxS and another pairing later on. Sakura's parents argue constantly, causing her much grief. She has a secret place in the woods, and in school Li Syaoran is a jerk to her. Will anything form between them? Does he share her pain in a way? Chap. 2 up!
1. Beau Mots

**A**/**N** (**Please Read!**) – New story here! I know I still haven't finished **Tsuki no le**, but I just couldn't help myself, sorry! I really like the idea of this plot. The title means **Beautiful Life** in French. Why French? Well, why not? I think it sounds pretty nice. The prologue's title means **Beautiful Words**. You're probably wondering why it all begins in Beautiful, well you'll find out why in later chapters. Let me explain here a bit better about the plot: (Remember this is an A/U story, which means no magic, no Cerberus, and some things will change from the normal CCS plot.) Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, and her father, Fujitaka, argue constantly which normally brings Sakura to tears and causing her to run away to a secretive place she holds dear to her heart, and you'll find out why in the story. She later encounters a young boy of the age 16 (Sakura's 15), who teases her relentlessly, but he does not know that her parent's fighting causes her pain. They later form a bond, but things become more complicated. If you have any questions, please e-mail me at sk8ter__gurla@hotmail.com or leave your question in a review; either way is perfectly fine. I hope you enjoy the start of this new story!

**B**elle **V**ie

**P**rologue – **B**eau **M**ots

~*~

_'They're arguing again... When will they ever stop this? Can't they see that's all they ever do? No, I imagine not.'_

Sakura was once again sitting in her desk chair, writing in her journal things that she would never dare show the rest of the world. She could vaguely hear her mother and father's shouts all the way from the living room and it was almost unbearable.

It had all begun when she was 12 years old. Something had gone wrong... terribly wrong, and yet they didn't speak a word of it while she was around. Sakura was now 15 years old, which meant this parade had kept on for 3 years. She was stunned to see that they still hadn't ended their marriage, but she was glad, no doubt. There was a little flicker of hope ablaze in her chest that maybe... just maybe, they really did care for each other and that one day they would be content again... as the family she had missed so much during these excruciating years they had all gone through.

The tip of Sakura's pencil was now beginning to leave much darker marks on the paper than she intended. She gritted her teeth stiffly in the midst of her thoughts until the snap of her pencil's tip brought her back to reality. Sakura breathed in profoundly, she hadn't noticed her eyes were brimming with hot tears and were threatening to spill over. She didn't care, though. She only cared about her parent's failing relationship and how much she wanted to make her self useful to somehow fix all of it, at least so they could speak to one another without throwing some type of insult.

With a wipe of the back of her sleeve across her moist eyes, Sakura hid her journal in a locked drawer and marched her way out of her small room. She quietly stepped down the flight of stairs, not wanting her bickering parents to notice she was going to step out. She decided today was not her lucky day for they _did_ notice her attempting to walk out the door; coat, gloves, and scarf in hand.

"Where are you going, honey?" Her mother was red in the face and was panting slightly, her voice hoarse and scratchy. She did not have tears in her eyes, because some time ago she decided it was not worth crying over someone who doesn't deserve your tears. She had actually quoted that.

"I'm just stepping out, mother. It's nothing to worry about." Sakura smiled desolately, and began to walk out the door but not before her father called out, "Please be back soon, Sakura. You know how I hate these late night walks of yours." Sakura merely nodded and closed the door, hearing Nadeshiko snap back a retort. "Why don't you just let her be? She's old enough to walk around this safe town when she feels like having some time to herself."

_'There they go again.'_

~*~

Sakura shivered slightly as she jammed her gloved hands into her coat pockets, trying to seek warmth. She always cherished winter, because watching the snowflakes descend serenely from the gray sky somehow made her feel all the better. It had snowed a lot earlier, for each step Sakura took left a semi-deep footprint in the snow.

She kept on walking, taking many turns until she reached a small hidden forest. Sakura knew she was not supposed to be in there, it was only allowed to be entered during the day, but since many people did not know about it, she paid no heed to the rules, she never did. Her jade eyes darted around for a sign of any other human, but all she saw was a few ashen birds pecking at the snow and tweeting out small tunes.

Sakura, sure that no one was a midst her, walked straight into the deep green maze of trees, careful not to trip over a twig or broken logs. She continued, reaching then a small clearing covered with a sheen blanket of white. Smiling, Sakura walked out, her dark coat clearly visible amongst the pallid ness of the snow, and she liked it; she liked standing out as an outlier.

Taking in deep breaths, she let them out in huffs as her eyes slowly reached up onto the flamboyant full moon. It was nights like these she liked to come out of her dreaded house. Her hands cupped up a handful of snow and gripped it. She sharply threw it towards a tree trunk, and watched as the ball scattered in all directions.

"My parents said they met here... and in winter, no less. So... how come I can't sense what they felt when they first laid eyes on each other?"

Sakura settled herself down on a thick log that lay stuck in the snow in the middle of the whole clearance. "My parents act as if they love me, but is it really true, or do they just love me because they can't love each other_?_" She sighed resignedly. A few tears were now running along her cheeks, but she neither felt them out of being numb, nor cared much at all. "Things were going so well before, mom and dad. Why the change of heart? I need you both... together. I guess love is crazy and can go through many loops, but why you two? You were so deeply in love. I just don't understand. Is it me?"

Sakura now knew she was rambling, but didn't notice at all. That's why she comes to this place; to give voice to her opinions without any feeling of grief. All of a sudden, she heard a couple of twigs snap and the sound of shoes walking on snow. '_Oh no, someone's here! I've got to go.'_

Sakura quickly stood up and began to calmly walk away through another way she knew leaded out of the forest, but it was longer. The only other way seemed to be where that someone was, so she had no choice. She now heard whisper and murmurs... and even laughing? Ignoring all of this, she made her way into the trees, sure that they could not see her anymore and then began to run.

She ran all the way to the exit of the forest, clumsily tripping over a pretty large rock and onto the hard pavement of the road below. She cursed herself for not watching where she was going while she was on her hands and knees. The laughs reached her ears once again and she quickly stood up, not bothering to brush off the small bits of rock that were stuck on her knees and hands. Did she dare ask who it was? _'No, that would only attract more attention.'_ With those thoughts in mind, she scattered off to the direction of her home. 

~*~

After a long walk she reached her home and saw that all lights were shut off. _'They must have gone to sleep. That's good, I don't think I could have supported them fighting again from my time **away** from their fighting.' _Sakura couldn't help but laugh bitterly as she opened the unlocked door to the house. Closing it behind her, she tip-toed upstairs into her room where she breathed out tiredly, shrugging off her coat, scarf, and gloves.

In a few moments Sakura was already snuggled warmly under her bed covers, smiling in content. Her thoughts suddenly drifted toward those noises that she had heard while she was in the forest. Sakura groaned, turning over in her bed. She did not _want _to think about that. It was just unnerving knowing that someone knew where your only place to be alone was. But still, where _had_ those noises come from? '_Probably just a squirrel or something, nothing to worry about. I've got to get some shut-eye or I'll be drowsy for school tomorrow.' _She shut off any other thoughts about her time at the forest after that, and drifted off into a serene slumber.

~*~

How'd you like it up to now? It's not that long, I know, but it was only the prologue. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Well, please leave reviews if you have the time or the heart, because I don't really have much for **Tsuki no le** and I would like some for this one. I don't wanna seem cruel or demanding, so sorry if I did ^^;. Have a nice day, bye!

~Pixie*Kira~


	2. Beaux Yeux

**A/N** – I apologize for not continuing this story for a while. I just felt so distressed about accidentally deleting the seventh chapter of **Tsuki no le**, that I just couldn't bring myself to write. Period. But, I'm getting used to it now, so don't worry. I'm settling myself into the writing mood! n_n. Ok, a few things you need to know before continuing to read this story. Li Syaoran is _mean here people. If you don't like it, then tough. But, it won't last. This chapter's title means, or at least it's supposed to, **Beautiful Eyes**. Please enjoy, and I would appreciate any kind of comment in a review or e-mail!_

**B**elle **Vie** –

**C**hapter **o**ne - **B**eaux **Yeux**

~*~

'_I-... Is that the alarm clock going off? Oy, I'm too tired to take notice.' A small yawn emitted from Sakura's mouth, but she did not open her eyes. She would only sleep five more minutes. Well, that's what she wanted to do, anyways. The knock on the door did not stir the sleeping girl in the slightest manner, nor did the creaking it made once it opened._

"_Sakura... __Sakura, wake up," was what a whispering voice hummed into the darkness and stillness of the room. The source of the voice lurked over to besides Sakura's bed, its shadow looming over her. A hand shoved her arm, gentle so as to not hurt her, but rough enough to make her scowl and sharply turn over to her side. In the midst of her turning, her hand flailed straight across the cheek of whoever it was that was disrupting her sleep._

"OW!" What followed after that was a string of curses, all ever mentioned and even some never heard of before. Sakura groaned and stirred, finally jolting upwards on her bed. Her head snapped towards the cause of the entire foul ruckus.

"Touya, _what in heaven's name do you want?!" She quickly stood up and pushed Touya all the way to the door, where she shoved him out harshly. "I can wake myself up just fine, thank you!" Sakura inhaled deeply and forced a smile, "Yes, this is going to be __fantastic day!"_

~*~

Grousing, Sakura made her way down the flight of stairs, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a fitting, long-sleeved white shirt. She crossed the threshold to the kitchen, surprised at the calmness that reached her ears. Her eyes scanned the room. There was no sign of her parents. She felt the panic swell up in her chest.

"No need to look so worried… Dad left to run some errands, and Mom left early for work."

Sakura transfixed her gaze on Touya, who was sitting at the table, a half-eaten slice of toast hanging from his mouth as he read the newspaper. Silence filled the room for several moments, until she scowled, "I wasn't worried. What I am worried about is my art class today. They're selecting the painting that will symbolize Tomoeda, and un-like you, I am scared to death of how my performance will be to the judges that will be watching my every move."

Touya exhaled noisily, staring at her from behind the newspaper, "Listen, brat, I didn't mean it that way." He laid down the newspaper, so he could talk to her face-to-face, "You've been practicing for how long, two weeks? What could go wrong? You're a natural Sakura. Don't fret."

But, Sakura couldn't help _but_ fret. Her hands made their way to her head, gripping her hair. "_So many things could go wrong! And I have been practicing for two __months, ok? Not weeks, but months! If I ruin this, I'll lose my artistic creativity and I'll become an anti-social freak show that locks herself in her room all day and does nothing but __WEEP!"  Sakura breathed in deeply, red in the face from shouting her lungs out._

Touya stared blankly at her, "Oh, well. It'll be an improvement from your 'stomping around the house' attitude." He shrugged and went back to read.

Sakura snarled and tread heavily out to the door leading outside. She grabbed her coat, scarf, and gloves. Hoisting her book bag over her shoulder, she made her way out and slammed the door shut.

~*~

Sakura fiddled with her hands as she walked through the gates of Tomoeda High School. She was nervous, thinking of how she'd do in the painting. She needed to talk to someone…

"Sakura!"

Sakura swiveled around, and upon seeing the person, she smiled warmly, "Tomoyo, hey! I'm sorry I'm so jumpy today. I'm just nervous about the whole..."

Tomoyo smiled as they walked towards the main entrance, and to their lockers, "Don't worry about it. I understand how you feel. I went through it once... with my singing, but I did alright! I mean, they chose me. I'm sure they'll choose your painting to represent this school."

Hugging her gratefully, Sakura began thinking about it. The thoughts of what may go wrong swirled about in her head, making her slightly dizzy. She placed a frail hand to her temple, rubbing thoroughly.

Tomoyo placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a supporting squeeze, "Don't think so much about it that you'll wear yourself out, ok? Come on, let's get to class early."

They both walked to class calmly, but on the way, they saw a group of people walking down the hall... towards them.

The group consisted of Li Meilin; Sakura had heard that her cousin and her came from Hong Kong a few years ago. She was very pretty and constantly had boys lining up for her, and she loved it. She made sure that anyone who got close to her cousin, would pay dearly.

Eriol Hirragizawa; with his handsome dark features, he was always content as long as he was surrounded by women. He was also extremely intelligent, and was Tomoyo's rival for the up most grades. Even though they constantly argued, he always teased her in a way... that made her feel uncomfortable.

Li Syaoran; he always had a frown or a scowl on his face. The only thing that made him smile was to make others suffer. Like Eriol, he was also devilishly attractive. But, unlike his friend, Eriol, every girl that came up to him to offer him something other than friendship, he turned down flat with out a second glance to their direction.

Sakura stood besides Tomoyo, thinking, '_Yeah, he's cute. Too bad he's the world's biggest jerk._' Sakura inhaled deeply and continued with Tomoyo toward their class, trying their best to ignore the group of snobs. Maybe, if they were lucky, they would just ignore them and nothing would happen.

But, luck would not cooperate, for as soon as Sakura and Tomoyo walked past the group, Sakura's side just had to brush gently against that of Syaorans. Sakura ignored the course of electricity that made its way down her arm, and she also ignored the faint scent of spice and sandalwood that came from him.

They both stopped in their tracks. Sakura and Syaoran. She stared at him through narrowed eyes, her voice holding a threat to it as she murmured, "Don't touch me, Li-kun."

He also stared at her, raising an eyebrow as he replied with a snarl, "Wouldn't ever dream of it, Kinomoto."

Meilin and Eriol made their way to Syaoran's side, looking at him with a questioning gaze. "Syaoran, why'd you st-" They both looked a Sakura and Tomoyo.

Meilin smirked and folded her arms against her chest, voice menacing as she looked directly toward Sakura, "So, Kinomoto-san, I heard you're also going to participate in the choosing of the painting for Tomoeda. I wish you the best of luck. Though, we all know who's going to win, don't we now?"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "I'm glad that you're so confident about this, Li-san, but, I guess we'll see who wins when it's time, ne?"

With that said, she turned away and continued once again walking with Tomoyo towards their class, hoping to actually get there this time.

Syaoran quickly extended his hand and grabbed Sakura's arm, pulling her close to him. Close enough for him to whisper faintly in her ear, "I _do wish you luck, Kinomoto." He smiled, but even then, it still looked a little strained._

Sakura could feel her cheeks heat up, and she quickly parted from him. She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and began to half-walk, half-run her way to class.

Eriol had remained quiet through all of this, his eyes lingering on Tomoyo. He realized this was his chance and just as Tomoyo passed him, he quickly pinched her rear.

Tomoyo squealed loudly, and turned ever so slowly to face Eriol. She carefully stomped over to him and raised her hand up, only to be brought back down in amazing speed right across his cheek. The force of the blow wasn't hard enough to make him fall, but hard enough to make him stumble.

And with that, they finally ran to class.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow as they bounded off. His usual frown suddenly curled into a mischievous smirk. "I have an idea..."

~*~

"Any minute now... any minute now." Sakura was seated on her desk, a bountiful amount of her shirt twisted in her fist.

Tomoyo bit her lip in concern, "Sakura, please, try to relax your mind. You'll never get anything done correctly if you bury yourself under all these 'problems' that you think will happen. Always think of the present, don't worry about the future."

Sakura nodded slowly, and just then she heard a voice over the speakers talk, "All the participants of the art competition please report to the art class. The art competition is about to commence."

Sakura, feeling a bit jumpy, quickly stood up from her seat and bolted straight out of the classroom. Tomoyo stumbled over many things in order to follow her, "Eek! Sakura, wait!"

~*~

"You have exactly one hour to finish your work, and after that, the judging shall be done."

Sakura swallowed hard as she heard the art teacher, Mrs. Higurashi, give the instructions. She looked at her paints and brushes with unhidden confidence. She could definitely do this. Sakura looked besides her and saw that Meilin was looking her way, a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Ready?"

Sakura gripped the thin brush in her hand.

"Begin!"

She began to paint. Gracefully, she dipped the hairs of the brush in the dark gray paint, and then began to slide it on the empty portrait in front of her. She smeared the paint in different forms of patterns. She was planning to paint a piece of nature from her mind. She was painting her secret place. Just the thought of it warmed her heart.

She was in complete concentration. Everyone was as silent as a stone.

It wasn't a stifling silence. It was more... relaxing. She loved it.

And she smiled in realization that nothing could go wrong.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!"**

Sakura swore she jumped fifteen feet into the air. Her brush accidentally dipped into the wrong paint and smeared itself all over the work of art. After she settled down and breathed in deeply, she heard the Mrs. Higurashi scold the person who screeched as loud as a banshee. She didn't look at who made that sound at the moment, for she was too busy staring in dismay at her painting.

It was completely ruined.

'_No, no, no. It's not ruined. This isn't happening,' Sakura, desperate to repair the painting that was going so well, grabbed a napkin and attempted to rub off the red paint that coated over the real paint. It only got worse. She felt her stomach had knots everywhere. Her eyes got moist._

She heard laughter, taunting in her ears. She then finally looked at the person, mouth dropping open as she saw who it was.

Syaoran.

He was practically on all fours, laughing and laughing. She saw Eriol and a few of his other friends give him high-fives. He then looked her way, his tawny eyes darkened by cruelness meeting her clouded jade ones. His lips curled into a maddening grin.

She felt the tears engorge her eyes. She couldn't help it. The tears spilled over. They ran down her cheeks and lips, making her taste nothing but salt. Her heart clenched painfully at the realization that all those days she had trained... those two months... wasted.

Even though she was still crying, she attempted to glare at him, but found that she couldn't take it anymore and she wiped away the tears ferociously. She sprung to her feet and ran out of the classroom, roughly brushing her shoulder against his in the way.

The sight of her crying made him feel... guilty, guilty beyond all reason. He watched as she ran out, emotions hidden in his eyes.

Meilin made her way towards him and clung onto him as if it were a life or death situation. Her ruby eyes gleamed with happiness, "Syaoran-kun, I won! My painting is going to represent Tomoeda!"

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, his cheek aching painfully. Tomoyo had struck him, and hard. She glared at him with so much hate in those lilac eyes; it would've made him tremble if it wasn't for the fact that he was as stubborn as a mule.

"Don't you **ever hurt Sakura like that again! You hear me? She's been training and working like a dog for two whole months and you shattered it all completely! She's already in a lot of pain; you just made her go through even more suffering! You would _never know what she's going through..."_**

Tomoyo then dashed behind Sakura, calling out her name.

Syaoran lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Syaoran, you okay, man?" His friends were standing over him, slightly worried.

Syaoran sharply rose from the ground and treaded heavily down the hall.

~*~

Sakura sighed softly as she walked down the trail of the Cherry Blossom Park. She kicked up a bit of snow, her form trembling not from the cold, but from anger. The park was completely isolated, which made her calm down a tad bit.

Tomoyo had offered to accompany her to her home, but she had declined, wanting to have some time for herself. It angered her that everyone thought of her to be suicidal. She really wasn't! She just needed to cool off.

A cold breeze caused her long hair to sway back and forth. Yes, she loved the winter.

She passed by a few trees, her eyes never leaving the ground. She heard a few twigs snap, and she turned around to face whatever it was that was following her.

"Hey..."

Sakura stared at the form standing against the cherry blossom tree. She adjusted her book bag on her shoulder, her eyes filling with rage, "What are you doing here? Are stalking me, you bastard?"

Syaoran rammed his gloved hands into his coat pockets as she neared closer to him. "I just-"

"Do you _enjoy watching me suffer? Do you somehow get some sick pleasure by making other people's lives miserable? Tell me what is it, Li-kun! Did you know that I want the best for that school? I try my hardest and practice very hard for the things I struggle to reach. I wanted my painting to represent Tomoeda! I hate you, I __hate you!"_

By now Sakura was crying again, red in the face from screaming and her eyes sore from her hot tears. Sakura lowered her head, sniffling and gasping at times. She felt a soft pressure on her shoulder. She quickly recoiled from his grasp, "Don't touch me!"

Her words cut deep into his heart and he had no idea why. He did _not care for her at all. He despised her... he did. '__Then... why do I hate to see her cry so much?' He pondered this for several moments._

"What was your painting supposed to be of?"

Sakura snapped her head up, and shouted, "It's none of your business!"

There was a deadly silence lurking around them. Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He took her hand and gently placed it into her grasp.

Sakura gazed at him questionably.

Syaoran turned his face away, not understanding why he was feeling a bit flushed, "I-... I'm just soft on crybabies."

Sakura looked down at the handkerchief and then back up to him. She pressed the cloth against her cheeks, her tears now damp. She sniffed and then extended her hand out to him, the cloth in it.

Syaoran just shook his head, "You know what? You keep it. Just don't cry like that again." With that said, he started to walk away.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, but then she scowled again. She placed her foot in front of his walking feet, smirking as he stumbled over her foot and then fell face-first onto the ground.

"Humph!" Sakura stepped over him triumphantly. "You deserve not only that, but a good 'ol beating as well! Maybe I should ask Tomoyo..."

Syaoran raised his head from the ground, his eye wide open, "No, not Daidouji!" He knew what that girl could do.

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Hey!"

~*~

**A/N** – Once again, sorry for the delay! nn; It may happen again. Anyways, please review for good 'ol Kira! ;_; She loves reviews.

Jaa!

~Pixie*Kira~


	3. Beau Baiser

**A/N** – Look, second chapter! O_O WOOT! Okay, okay; **Beau Baiser** means **Beautiful Kiss **in French o' course! Please, enjoy! n_n

****

**B**elle **Vie** –

**C**hapter **t**wo - **B**eau **Baiser**

~*~

            Oh, yes. She planned to make his day a living nightmare. So many ideas formed in Sakura's unusually mischievous mind. She couldn't help but laugh deafeningly at the thought of making Syaoran suffer. He deserved every single minute of it. She began to cackle.

            Tomoyo stared at Sakura, an alerted look on her face, "Um... Sakura, you're starting to scare me, and you better stop laughing because the all mighty bastard Syaoran is walking this way."

            Sakura's eyes quickly averted from the ceiling to the walking form of Syaoran. She began to laugh again, quietly, but still as frightening. As quickly as possible, she feigned a cheerful face as he neared Tomoyo and her.

            He was alone. Apparently, Eriol and Meiling weren't the early birds. Syaoran's gaze lifted up from the ground to Sakura, not acknowledging her unusually joyful expression. He blinked to see that she wasn't moving, just staring at him with that look...

            Quirking up an eyebrow he just continued the walk toward his locker, looking ahead.

            Sakura smirked to herself, stretching out one of her legs, raising up her arms and yawning just to add an extra touch. Tomoyo watched quietly, her hands laced in front of her innocently.

            Syaoran, still looking ahead, simply hopped over her leg, not stopping or looking back.

            Sakura blinked in bewilderment.

            "Tomoyo, _why didn't he trip?" Sakura whispered to her crossly. It was then Tomoyo's turn to blink, but in confusion._

            "Um, maybe because he just... knew; plus, you're acting childish! He's just trying to ignore you, so you do the same."

            "Oh, of course, but still... he deserves it!" She pouted and ran off to class with a protesting Tomoyo chasing after her.

~*~

            "And this is this... so that makes this the way it is. Are there any questions?"

            Sakura glared at Syaoran who was conscientiously listening to the teacher's drawling. His full concentration was focused oh the teacher.

            '_Perfect._' Sakura grinned wickedly.

            She took hold of her worn out erasers and flung them straight towards his face. Once catching his irritated attention, she turned back to look at the teacher, an innocent look playing across her features.

            She was surprised, and not to mention ticked off, at seeing him merely stare at her for a few seconds before shifting his attention back to the class.

            '_What is wrong with him?! He's just so... weird!_'

            Sakura continued to look at him out of the corner of her eyes, not because she had wanted to, but simply because she could. Then, she really noticed him. Not as her 'sworn enemy', but as a guy.

            She noticed his unruly auburn hair, that had always seemed bright and glowed when caught at the right angle by the sunlight. She noticed the way how the thin strands of his hair accentuated his entire image, especially his eyes... eyes. She noticed the color of his eyes, like honey... or the deep color of the trees she had always passed by on the way to her secret place; it simply could not be placed in words the way she saw it through her eyes.

            Looking away, she _hated to admit it. He looked so debonair._

            '_But, he's far from it!_' She was sure of it, and nodded briskly.

            ~*~

            It was now their lunch hour, and Sakura was frenetically searching for Tomoyo. Her voice rang through out the whole yard behind the school. She sighed and backed up against the cherry blossom tree, leisurely slithering down onto the ground.

            "BOO!"

            Sakura gave a startled gasp, and breathed out in seeing it was just Tomoyo. "You little schemer..." Tomoyo laughed cheerily.

            "Sorry, I couldn't contain myself. You looked so lonely there. It was worth it!" She smiled once again and settled herself down next to Sakura. She looked at Sakura's vacant hands.

            "Where's your ton of food?"

             "I'm not hungry."

            Tomoyo feigned a terrified face and gasped, "Sakura, you should be ashamed of yourself! Not eating your regular ton of food a day meal!"

            She smiled, "I'm just not feeling my usual appetite." She waved her hand as to dismiss the topic. Sakura stared at Tomoyo's over cheerful face.

            "Did you win the lottery?"

            Tomoyo turned to face her and blinked, "What?"

            "It's just that you seem so joyous. What happened that's making you that way?"

            "Oh, it's nothing. Can't a girl be happy without being accused of something causing it?" Tomoyo huffed and looked away.

            Sakura grinned, "Not with you. So, what took you so long?"

            She shrugged, amethyst eye prying around, "Nothing really... I was with someone that needed my help with something." Sakura's eyes narrowed disbelievingly as she heard her excuse, "I don't believe you, Tomoyo. You can tell me what it is instead of just lying."

            Tomoyo sighed, a blade of grass caught between her fingers, she began to toy with it. "I was with Eriol, helping him with his Japanese, alright?" She looked pleadingly towards Sakura, "What has gotten into me, Sakura? I'm not one to fall so easily."

            Sakura's eyes widened and she held up her hands, "Hey, who said anything about falling in anything with him? I was just wondering the cause of the delay. But, now that you mention that, exactly what happened with your time spent with him?"

            A gentle blush decorated Tomoyo's cheeks as she slowly opened her mouth to speak, "We decided to study in a vacant classroom. It was going well, but Eriol kept getting closer to me. I didn't mind, that is until I found his arm around my waist, and... He kissed me softly. Sakura, I couldn't resist him! He is so sweet and caring sometimes, when he's not being perverted that is. I just... I kissed him back. Sakura, I'm so sorry."

            A stunned expression came across Sakura's face once she heard the last part. She smiled, placing a hand on her friend's arm, "Why should you be sorry? Tomoyo, listen, Eriol and his 'buddies' aren't exactly the devil's spawns. They aren't our enemies, we just have a few differences going on between us, but that's nothing to worry about. We can always fix these things, but you have fallen for one of them and it's not wrong. Love knows no boundaries, it comes whether you like it or not. Believe me... I think I share what you feel for Eriol."

            "You like Eriol?!"

            Sakura burst out laughing, "Of course not, I meant someone else!" Tomoyo relaxed at this, but her interest perked up instantly, "Who?" Sakura sighed, it was no use hiding it from her now that she had fed her that lecture, "I think I might sort of... like Syao-... I mean Li-kun. But, it's not a sure thing!" A sly grin made its way across Tomoyo's lips, "So... you like bad boys, eh?" Sakura arched one of her eyebrows, and pouted, shoving her arm, "So do you!"

            "Hey!"

~*~

            The slam of the metal locker door echoed it's presence through out the abandoned halls. Sakura sighed and flung her book bag over her shoulder, adjusting it properly as she began to walk towards the exit double doors.

            The late afternoon sun poured its bright rays through the windows of the doors ahead, blinding Sakura's eyes for a moment. She could barely make out a figure walking her way, but with her eye sight being to blurry, she couldn't see who it was. She groaned and stood aside, between two lockers, so that the person could walk by and the sun would be blocked from her already blotchy sight.

            Readjusting her eyes by rubbing them against her hands, she could then see who the person was just as he was walking past. Sakura's face brightened and she sprung back onto the hallway, "Hey, Li-kun!" Her eyes clouded over in confusion as he continued his ominous seeming walk. "Li-kun, it's me, Sakura!" Still he kept on walking.

            What was the matter with him today? He has been very odd lately. Hurt slightly from his ignorance, she ran after him and planted herself in front of him. He gave a sudden halt, and stared at her silently. Sakura chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, "Um... what's the matter, Li-kun? You haven't terrorized me at all today and I was just wondering-" She was interrupted by his rough voice, "Do you _want me to tease you, Sakura? Answer me that." He then simply pushed her aside and continued his stroll._

            She could feel her blood rushing wildly through her body, her fists clenched tightly by her sides. She had no control over herself until she took hold of the sleeve of his shirt and hauled him back, and before she knew it, she had brought him down to her level and brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, which she then added more pressure to. He pulled back almost instantly, and Sakura's eyes widened in pure terror. '_Why?_' was the word that continually ran through her head.

            Still lost in her thoughts, she felt her shoulders being grabbed and pushed against the locker. When her attention was brought back by the impact, she noticed how close Syaoran was and how fast his body was nearing hers. Before she could utter a word, his fingers fluttered across her lips, and he spoke quietly, "_Don't..." His fingers then gently caressed the line of her neck. She shivered involuntarily and swallowed nervously, but was intent on knowing what he was going to say. "_Don't kiss me like that unless you mean it..._" The hand on her neck began to tremble and fell to his side as he straightened himself up and went on his way._

            Sakura stayed there frozen, mouth still opened. After a few moments, she stood up straight and called after him, "Li-kun, tomorrow! I want to show you something tomorrow." With out him turning around, he waved his hand in confirmation. Sakura smiled, all of the sudden becoming shy beyond all reasons. She looked his way once more, before running towards the doors and pushing them open.

~*~

**A/N** – I hope you liked it, and sorry for the several delays. Please check out my new S&S story called **Blissful Danger. There is a more wholesome summary in my info. page, so please read it and then the fic! I love ya all! Review and live! n_n;**

~Pixie*Kira~


End file.
